Dating the Wrong Guy
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan's dating the wrong guy? WHAT? Why is Natsume Jealous, what is Mikan thinking? Who will she end up with, that's the question? Read and find out!
1. I'm Dating

**Dating the Wrong Guy**

Mikan's dating the wrong guy? WHAT!? Why is she dating Koko? Why is Natsme jealous? Who will she end up with? What the heck is she thinking!? Read and find out...

**Chapter One: I'm Dating...**

It was a normal day in the Alice Academy, students were talking to each other and making up new stories, gossip was being passed around and so was the latest school newspaper, the_ Imai Times_, created by none other than Hotaru Imai and it was sold at 10 rabbits a paper. Everyone bought one, it had great gossip, and it was all true!

"Have you heard the latest news? She's dating?" a boy mumbled to his companion, who widened his eyes. Apparently, he knew who 'she' was.

"What? Who?" he cried out, demanding an answer as his friend smirked. He loved to leak the gossip to his friend, but he was disappointed, as well.

"It's Koko." his friend said as the boy gasped, staring at his friend who was handing him the sacred information. He wanted to know why, but he couldn't believe what he heard.

"No!" he cried out as his friend gave a glum nod.

"Yes! It's all true!" he said as his friend shook his head like he still didn't want to believe it all.

"She's dating _Koko_?!" he said, still in absolute disbelief. How could this have happened? The angel of their year, dating the joker of the academy? It was all too much to bear!

"Well, that's what I heard, anyway. It's in the _Imai Times_ and Imai Hotaru is never wrong! There's pictures and everything!" he said while waving the newspaper in his friends face, who followed the paper with his eyes.

"B-But she could have anyone in the whole school! Why did she have to choose Koko, of all people! Even we're more attractive than he is!" cried the fan boy of the girl who was dating Koko, and his friend gave a nod, sighing sadly as he started to read the article in the paper that all fanboys had dreaded.

"No idea, but he must have something we don't, man, or she's got bad taste in men. I thought she liked Natsume Hyuuga!" he cried out, throwing down the paper as they walked to their desks, discussing the terrible subject like most boys did in the school. It was the biggest crisis they had found...

Somewhere else in the school, the girl who had caught every boys eyes and hearts was sitting under a certain Sakura tree with her boyfriend, Koko, and she didn't seem vbery happy. Well, she wouldn't be if she was the main subject in the whole Academy! But it got a few fangirls off her back, who loved Natsume. Now they could rest assured that she was dating the goofy one and not the hunk.

"It's not fair! Why does Hotaru always have to put my personal life into her dumb paper!" cried Mikan as Koko shrugged, his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she sat there, a stormy look on her face because she wasn't her usual happy bunny let's be friends self.

"No idea, I guess it's because you're her best friend, but it's my personal life, too. You aren't the only one people are grillin'." he said with his goofy grin as Mikan sighed, then gave him a small smile and stared at him, her beautiful brown orbs staring into his own eyes.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Mikan said, giving Koko a kiss on his cheek as he smiled, then hugged her close as someone watched from above them, glaring and feeling like he wanted to set fire to Koko for touching _his_ Mikan, the only girl he truly loved.

"_Grrr... That stupid psychic jerk gets to date her! He's not even that handsome! Why did polka-dots pick him!?"_ thought Natsume angrily to himself as he stared at the cuddly couple who seemed to be very loved up at that moment. Natsume really did want to set fire to Koko, and it would make him feel better, but Mikan would get worried about her date, and that would make him regret setting fire to the mind-reading jerk.

So he sat where he was and watched, his eyes burning with hatred like his heart, and jealousy serging through his entire body as Mikan and Koko cuddled, held hands and sometimes even kissed. Even when they passed small loving smiles Natsume got angry!

It had been 5 years, they were 15 years old, why hadn't Natsume even asked her out on a date? Well... He was scared. He was scared that the only girl he ever truly loved would reject him and laugh in his face. He knew Mikan was too kind to laugh in his face, but he still didn't want to be rejected by her. So, he never asked her out on a date.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Koko asked as Mikan smiled, nodding happily.

"Of course, Koko-kun!" she said sweetly, and they both stood up, holding hands, and walked towards the school building to where they could get something to eat from the cafeteria. Natsume then felt that it was safe to come out of the tree, but of course, Hotaru Imai, director, writer and editor of the _Imai Times_ was on the prowl, like always, getting more gossip and video tapes or pictures of her favourite couple and the latest column in school.

"Ah, so you're here too, Hyuuga. I didn't know you liked to spy. We could make a great team if we worked together." Hotaru said in her dreary voice as Natsume shot her a glare.

"I wasn't spying, they just walked up and started their stupid conversation about how much they want each other." he snapped as Hotaru frowned, holding up her spy camera as Natsume sighed, and looked over at the school building that his eye candy had enetered just moments ago.

"It sounds to me like you're jealous. _The little green monster on Natsume_. Great opening title for this column. Imai Hotaru has done it again, says the press!" she said more to herself than Natsume as he glared at her, flames burning in his palms as he stared at the pretty but evil girl who liked to make everyone a victem.

"Shut up, you technical freak! I am not jealous of that stupid mind-reading guy and Polka-dots! And if you dare put me into your dumb school paper then I will burn you, your stupid instruments and everyone who reads that damned paper." he hissed as Hotaru shrugged, staring at him blankly.

"That's everyone, then, and they are machines, not instruments. Instruments are so boring, like you. And you aren't interesting enough to put in my column, yet. I want to watch you get even more jealous." she said, then left Natsume as he watched her walk away. Why did she make him even angrier than he already was? Hotaru Imai was one weird chick, but she made everyone hate her because she always taped them or took pictures of their private moments with their lovers.

Now it was Mikan's turn to get angry with her, and an angry Mikan was rare, but a Mikan angry at Hotaru was even more rare than the previous. Natsume then walked off, too. He needed to seriously cool off...

Later that day, Koko had been glared at and Mikan had been sighed at. Her fanboys weren't happy with who she was dating, but her secret fanboy was the angriest, and he _hated_ it. He gave Koko the most glares, which Mikan never noticed because he always scowled and glared, and he always threatened to set fire to him if he even dared to harm Mikan. This was all said in his head, but as Koko could read minds, he heard it all. He knew Natsume had a crush on the cute, bubbly Mikan.

Natsume couldn't stop staring at the couple, and he couldn't help thinking of Mikan dating one of the goofiest, weirdest guys on campus. Mikan then shot Natsusme a smile when she saw he was staring at them. She wondered why he stared at her and Koko.

"Natsume-kun, are you okay?" she asked in her sweet voice as he stared at her, then lit a ball of fire in his hand.

"Shut up, Polka-dots, you're giving me a migrain. Your voice annoys me." he said as Mikan started to frown, and then turned to Koko. Natsume stared. Had she given up on him? She didn't seem happy with him at that moment, she was more happy with Koko than she normally was. Mikan hugged Koko's arm.

"Mou, he's so mean to me, Koko... He makes me feel useless and sad." Mikan mumbled as Koko stared at his girlfriend, then hugged her as Natsume glared, his face stormy and eyes turning black.

"Don't worry Mikan... I'll make you happy! Let's go to central town and I'll buy you some Howalons! How about two boxes?" asked Koko as Mikan gasped, beaming widely and hugging him tightly. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Her eyes started to sparkle as she stared up at him.

"You mean it! Oh, Koko! You're the best!" she cried out, and they both stood up, leaving the almost empty classroom as Natsume watched, unhappy and mad at Koko and at himself. Then, just as chance would have it, Hotaru walked in eating lovely blueberry cupcakes that Anna had made for her.

"As I said before, you're jealous. You should really accept it and let Mikan live her life. She can't always stay single just because you love her, Hyuuga." Hotaru explained, but Natsume stood and pushed her aside roughly as she stared at him with her violet eyes.

"I thought I told you that I didn't love that little idiot? She can date whoever she wants, I don't care, it's her life. She can ruin it all by herself." hissed Natsume as Hotaru stared at him, and she sighed, almost... sadly.

"So... You would ruin it for her? Natsume, if you hurt Mikan, I will tell you this; I will hurt you. I don't care about how you feel, I care about her feelings, and right now, she's the happiest girl in school when she's with her new boyfriend. Mess her relationship up, I mess you up. Mikan will never forgive anyone who hurts the people she loves, and she will definately not forgive you if you lay a finger on Koko. Got that?" she whispered, then walked off silently as Natsume watched her.

She had a point...

* * *

Mikan was sitting at the fountain in the Town Centre, waiting for someone who wanted to meet her. Mikan was wearing a denim skirt that fell to her knee's and an off-the shoulder green top with a black top underneath. Her hair was in the usual childish pigtails and she had sandals on. Mikan sighed out of boredom. When was he going to turn up? 

"Ah, so youn did come." said a deep voice as Mikan stood up, her arms folded as Natsume walked towards her and she stared at him.

"What do you want to talk about, Natsume? I need to meet Koko in a moment." she said, and Natsume felt the pang of jealousy surge through him when he heard that name. As far as he knew, Koko was a new born enemy who Natsume would kill if it wasn't for Hotaru's threat. He stared at Mikan, his face calm and cool as always.

"That's what I want to talk about... Why are you dating Koko?" he asked coldly as Mikan stared at him, raising her eyebrow slightly. She heard his tone of voice, and she realised that he was in fact jealous of Koko.

"What? Jealous are we?" she asked, and Natsume shot her a glare.

"Answer my question!" he snapped, so Mikan answered,

"Natsume, I like him, okay? Koko's a sweet guy and he treats me like I'm a person. He's nice to me, he knows what I like and he wants to be with me, as well. Koko's not a bad guy, okay?" she asked as Natsume stared at her, then clenched his fists.

"But does he love you?" he asked, and Mikan blinked.

"Pardon?" she asked, and Natsume repeated his question as Mikan listened, her eyes blink blink blinking away.

"Does he love you? Or let me ask, do you love him?" he asked as Mikan shook her head. She couldn't believe he was asking her this.

"What!? How dare you question me! You know what you should get over your jealousy and move on, Natsume. I'm dating Koko, and not even you can change that. If you liked me, then you should have said. I would have never said no to you, but... Your too late now." she whispered, then walked off as Natsume watchedm shocked at what she had said. Was that... Her confession of love? Natsume sat on the edge of the fountain, a hand on hsi forehead as Mikan walked off, then stopped at a wall.

Mikan then leaned against the wall as tears enveloped her eyes, and her whole body shook. Why? Why did it have to be so painful to give him up? Why couldn't she ever date him...

**End Chapter One**

Okies, end of the first chapter of this two chapter story. Awww... Mikan can't date Natsume!? Why? Let's find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

_**Love Kelly! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. I Love

**Dating The Wrong Guy**

**Chapter Two: I Love...**

_"Ah, there you are, Mikan. I guess you are wondering why I called you here to meet me on this lovely night?" Persona asked as Mikan stood in front of the dark man, nodding nervously. It was unusual for Persona to call her, normally he called on Natsume. Mikan thought he was creepy and she, like everyone else, thought that he was only interested in Natsume's power and only Natsume's._

_She wondered why he wanted to see her, an so late at night, too...?_

_"Well, I need to ask you of a favour. If you do as I ask, then rest assured no one will get hurt." he started as Mikan listened, wonering to herself what he wanted to ask her._

_"Hai." was her mumbled answer, and so Persona continued,_

_"I want you to keep your distance from Natsume Hyuuga, Miss Sakura. Got it?" he hissed, and Mikan gasped. Did Persona know that Mikan really loved Natsume?_

_"What!? But you can't! He's my partner and Natsume isn't under your control anymore! I'm not going to keep away from him just because you don't like anyone!" Mikan cried out, starting to tremble as Persona smirked, shaking his head._

_"Oh, you silly silly little girl. You are very naive. I don't think you understand about what I meant when saying that you should keep your distance. I never meant that you should keep away from him, go near hom all you like, I don't mind, what I mean is that you shoul keep your distance from him emotionally. Never confessyour love to him, even if he confesses to you. You shall show him no emotion or there shall be seriosu consequences." Persona said in a sly quiet voice as Mikan stared at him, wide eyed and shaking her head._

_"No, you can't do this to me or Natsume! You don't have any control over Natsume or me! You can't do this to us!" Mikan yelled in anger as Persona curved his black lips into a smirk, then walked towards the girl who backed away from him until she hit the stone wall._

_"Think again, Miss Sakura, because I now have control over _you_. I can't blackmail your little crush anymore, but I can certainly blackmail and manipulate his own crush. If you do what I ask, then no one pays the price of the death, but if you decide to choose to disobey me... Well, all of your little friends suffer alongside Natsume. I can make you do what I want when I want, Mikan. All you have to do is agree, and then no one gets hurt." he hissed as tears pricked in Mikan's hazel eyes when she heard his cold words._

_"So then... What is your answer?" he asked in a quiet, cold voice as Mikan shook in terror. Why was he doing this to her? Was he trying to make her life miserable? She knew that Persona was lieing to her when he said that no one would get hurt if she agreed to his propersition. She knew that if she agreed, both she and Natsume would get hurt emotionally._

_"Demo... Both Natsume an myself will get hurt by this emotionally. Why do you want to do this to us? Why!?" she screae, and Persona laughed cruelly._

_"It's... _fun_. Plus, Miss Sakura, I want revenge for what you did to me 5 years ago, you stupi little girl. Now, you shall o what I say or all of your friens and Natsume will die because of you! No confession, no harm done." Persona hissed as Mikan gulped, crying silently inside as he said his frozen words._

_"I saved Aoi and my friends... You should be the one that's punished for harming us all..." she sobbed as Persona smirked. He was delighted with his work. Toying with the girls feelings was indeed fun. Mikan then stared up at him, nodding glummly for his answer. He clapped his hands with joy._

_"Good. Now you are my very own puppet, Miss Sakura. Oh, and before I forget, young Yome Kokoro has decided to also help with this plan. You two will start dating immediately, and be _happy_. Understand? If not, then both your crushes will suffer right in front of your eyes." Persona said in a menacing tone as Koko walked out of the shadows and stared at the unhappy Mikan who noticed that he also looked unhappy. Mikan was heartbroken, then she ran past him, crying. Deep inside, Koko also knew that Natsume would be heartbroken, and so woul the girl he loved..._

Mikan stared at the wall as she remembered the pact that she had promised with Persona. Mikan could never date Natsume let alone confess to him. Why was Persona being so cruel towards her and Koko? Why did he hate them so much? Mikan knew deep down that if she couldn't be with Natsume, then she would die sad and alone. She needed him!

After a few minutes of silent crying, Mikan then wiped away her tears and walked on to find Koko, who was waiting for her at the bus stop. No one else was there, so he was alone, and he didn't look all to happy, either. When Koko heard her footsteps, he looked up to see Mikan's red rimmed eyes and knew that something had happened to her.

"Mikan, what's wrong!?" he cried out as she stared at him sadly, then Mikan shook her head. If she said anything to Koko about Natsume and his confession, then it would surely get to Hotaru and her newspaper somehow, then Persona would read it and find out, also. Mikan had to keep lieing to everyone, including her best friend and her new master.

"It's nothing, Koko. I just passed an onion stall in the market and the onions stung my eyes. It's nothing." she lied, and quickly nullified herself so that Koko couldn't pry into her mind and figure out what was wrong and the reason behind it. Koko became worried about her, she was one of his ear friends. He knew that the poor girl was having a hard time to trying to ignore her true feelings for Natsume, but Mikan had to realise that he was in the same boat, too.

"Mikan... Please try to do this. I know you don't like it, and neither do I, demo... We have to make a go of this and smile." he said as Mikan stared at him, nodding sadly as Koko gave her a small smile.

"Okay. Come one, let's get back to the dorms, it's getting late." Koko said, taking Mikan's han in his as she followed him back to the school highschool divison on foot. Yes, Koko was a sweet guy, an yes, he did understand her, but a guy didn't have to be sweet and understanding to make you love him, and Koko just wasn't Natsume Hyuuga...

* * *

"Awww, Mikan, i so envy you!" cried Anna as she stared at the cute couple while Mikan blushed a ark red as she sat beside a grinning Koko. 

"You think so? Koko's the cutest guy around to me! My one and only." Mikan said in a sweet, loveable voice whilst staring at the grinning Koko, who put an arm around her shouler, much to someone's jealousy.

"Awww, thanks Mi-chan. You're the cutest girl around. I would never give you up for anyoen else!" Koko said as Anna and Nonoko smiled, thinking that Koko and Mikan were such a genuine, loved up couple. Over in two corners, though, two teenagers glared, hating both Koko and Mikan as the cute couple gushed out their love for each other and hugged, held hands and then gazed into each others eyes adoringly while Anna and Nonoko squealed, hearts in their eyes.

It sickened the jealous pair to the stomach.

"_Why him? WHY!? He's goofy an has no brain cells in that tiny, empty head of his! No one even likes him that much!... Well, except Permy, but thats beside the point... But why did she have to choose HIM over ME!?"_ Natsume yelled in his head, trying to answer his own question as he watched Mikan and Koko rub their noses together like a couple of escimo's or something.

"_Why her, why not ME!? I love him, I love him more than any other girl in here would ever love that stupid goofball! I was his first ever FRIEND! Sure, he's the biggest goof in the world an he continuously insults me, but... Why Mikan!? Why why WHY!? Didn't I cry for him? Didn't I go to him when he was sad and alone. Doesn't he CARE!?" _cried Sumire in her mind. She wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry. She really did love Koko with all her heart and soul, and she also knew that Natsume loved Mikan. She knew by the way he always looke at her an teased her like she was the only one in the room. It was kind of like the way Koko looked and teased her, but in a less perverted way to Natsume...

Then it suddenly hit her. Something didn't seem right, not at all. Sumire knew it and she wanted to get straight to the bottom of it. She then stared at the hot new couple once more, seeing that it was indeed strange, then she looked over at the black cat himself, and saw flames emerging from his body and some ears and a tail that had appeared through jealousy. Sumire then got up an walked towars him, an she realised that as she came closer, his eyes drifted to the window so that he seeme like he didn't care about Mikan anymore.

"Natsume-kun, can I talk to you?" Sumire asked as he gazed up at her, then averted his eyes back to the window after seeing who it was.

"No, go away." was his cold answer, and Sumire placed her hands on her hips.

"No, Natsume-kun, we seriously need to talk, in private. It's about Koko and Mikan." she said. That caught Natsume's attention, an so he quickly stoo up and followed her out of the classroom as everyone watched in silence. Then out of the blue, Anna and Nonoko came into a fluster of hope.

"Oh my gosh, did you just see _that_!? o you think that they are also dating!?" squealed an ecstatic Nonoko, who had been talking so fast that she didn't have time to pause for breath. Anna then gasped, hoping that it was all true.

"Oh, I do hope so! If they do then we will all know that Natsume isn't as paranoid as we all think he is and they will be an oh so cute couple! Natsume Hyuuga and the president of his fan club! How romantic!" cried Anna, blushing slightly as Koko and Mikan turned to stare at each other, horrified. They then looked up at Anna and Nonoko again, who looked like they wanted to burst into girlish squeals.

"B-But didn't Sumire resign from that post? I thought she gave up on Natsume a year ago!" cried Koko, getting worried because he in fact love Sumire more than anything else in the world, and he was now losing her to Natsume!

"Oh, who really cares about that! Now all this class needs is Hotaru and Ruka as a couple, and then it's complete!" squealed Anna as Koko and Mikan stared at each other nervously. The people they truly loved, dating... It just broke their hearts to even think of it...

* * *

"So, spill it Permy. What do you know that I don't?" Natsume asked in a thunderous tone as Sumire hesitated. She had never realised that Natsume was quite scary! 

"Natsume-kun, I don't know much, demo... It's weird how Koko and Mikan started dating each other out of the blue when they never actually liked each other the way I like Koko. They never showed any signs towards each other, right?" Sumire asked as Natsume frowned. Was Sumire just wasting his time?

"So?" he said,

"So...? Okay, think about it. When you show your affection towars Mikan, you constantly tease her about unnecessary things which make her get anrgy, an then you sometimes insult her which makes her start to cry. Butwhenever she's around you, she can't help but glow like a lantern! She's not like that with Koko, though. When he's with me, I glow like a lantern even though he contantly teases me and calls me names. Despite what he oes to me and what you o to Mikan, we still glow aroun you. Also, it's the way they look at us an how we look at them. Mikan always looks at you in a different way to everyone else, and she also has a smile that's yours and yours only. That smile shows her love for you, and no other boy can get that one smile. I've seen it, loas of times, and Koko is the same. Mikan never shows her affection to Koko like the way she oes for you. Natsume-kun... Mikan an Koko don't really have any true feelings for each other." she explained. Natsume stood there, staring at Sumire who looked very sad.

Boy she talked a lot.

"So what your trying to say is that those two are lieing about their undieing love towards each other, right?" he asked, putting her words into a much simpler sentence as Sumire blinked, then gave a nod whilst staring at her former crush.

"Er... Hai! I mean, yeah sure, they are good friends but they've never shown any feelings of love towards each other like Mikan's shown her feelings towards you over these past few years. Isn't it just strange that they've decided that now they confess and date? It's certainly suspicious to me." she replied. Natsume was stumped, and Sumire sighed.

"We shoul really figure out more... Despite it being rue, let's follow them and see if anything happens. You never know what might turn up." she said, then walked back into the classroom with Natsume following her. That was when both Anna and Nonoko jumped out to greet the tww teens, grinning insanely.

"So, are you two dating!?" Anna suenly yelled out, holding onto Sumire's arm as Nonoko bounced on the spot like she was on sugar, clapping madly.

"Spill, spill!" she squealed while both Koko and Mikan stared at the two nervously. Natsume gave Mikan a quick glance before answering Anna's question.

"Yes, we are." was his reply, an Natsume grabbed ahol of the shocke Sumire's wrist while Mikan gasped, her eyes wide. He had only just confessed his love to her, and now he was dating Sumire? Why was she craving death so much!?

"Ah, front page news; 'Hyuuga finally reveals his true sexuality', great story line!" cried Hotaru, quickly snapping a picture of Sumire and Natsume, who were embracing as Mikan tried not to cry. Koko felt like punching somebody, mainly Natsume. He then turned to stare at Mikan, then kissed her as Anna and Nonoko squealed with delight while Sumire watched in horror...

* * *

"Koko, we need to go now." Mikan mumbled as Koko looked up at her, nodding. He stood an took Mikan's shaking ahnd in his. 

Persona had called for a meeting with them to discuss about how they were acting. Mikan wondered if anything had gone wrong? Did they do something to upset their new 'master'? Mikan sighed, and both she and Koko walked out of the classroom, but they didn't know that both Natsume and Sumire were watching them, hoping to find out something about why they insisted on dating each other.

Mikan and Koko were both silent as they walked towards the exit to go outside. Natsume notice that it was raining. Great. He didn't really like the rain that much, but he wondered why the couple were going outside? He wondere if it was a date? If it was, Koko was a pretty cheap boyfriend.

They all went out into the rain, and Sumire, being her whiney self, whined about her hair getting wet and smelling like rain etc. Natsume couldn't care less, but the rain made him feel weak. He just wanted to get to the bottom of their problem and to see if Mikan actually did love him. Then a dark figure came into the picture, and he stiffened when he saw who it was...

"_Persona! Why didn't know that he was behind all of this!?"_ he yelled in his head as Sumire watche. Mikan and Koko looked at Persona, who smirked while glaring colly at Mikan, who was shaking all over as she stared at her so-called 'master'.

"You two have one well to serve me, especially you, young Koko. But it seems that Miss Sakura has defied me. Why can't you hold your tongue?" Persona asked coldly as Mikan gasped, her eyes wide as she backed away until she was against the tree.

"What? I didn't! I never confessed to Natsume!" she cried, her voice cracking as Persona smirked and Natsume let his eyes widen. So, Persona was set to hurt them? Hadn't he learnt his lesson already?

"_If you liked me, then you should have said. I would have never said no to you, but... You're too late now..._ Remeber your own words, Sakura? You confessed without even realising it.If you think that you can get away from me, then you are wrong. You confessed to him, you broke your promise, and now you shall pay the price. First up to die is Miss Imai." he hissed as Mikan gasped, shaking her head while Persona grinned.

"No, no NO! You can't, you can't! Don't do this to me you evil man!" she cried, and threw a fist at him, but Persona quickly caught her arm and slapped her across the face, then threw the teenager to the ground as Sumire gasped quietly.

"Be quiet you stupid little girl! Nobody can hear you,a nd once I'm finished with Hotaru Imai, Natsume will be next, I can guarentee it! You should have thought before you spoke, Mikan, because look where speaking has gotten you! Now all your friens and Natsume will die because of you!" Persona yelled, ready to kick Mikan as she sobbed.

"You evil jerk!" yelled a voice, and a flame hit Persona in the back suddenly as Mikan gasped, seeing Natsume standing there, his eyes murderous and flames in his hands as he glared at Persona, breathing heavily. He then looked at Mikan, and ran towards her.

"You idiot. Why did you agree to whatever he had to say! You could have told me and I would have gladly killed him!" Natsume snapped as Mikan stare up at him, tears trickeling down her face as she stared at hime. She sniffed and put her hea down, trying not to look at him as Sumire ran towards Koko and burst into baby tears.

"Koko, you big jerk!" Sumire screamed, hitting him on the head an then kissing him as he blinked. Man, was he in heaven! He kissed her back while Mikan tried not to look at Natsume. She still felt so guilty for misleaing the one she truly loved.

"Polka-Dots... Answer me." Natsume said, the fire in his hands dimming down as Mikan slowly sat up, staring at her muddy lap as the tears pricked her eyes.

"Why... Why do you have to be so demanding? Why did it have to turn out like this... I was just scared... Persona is scary, and he threatened to kill everyone. I would have rather hurt inside than let him hurt you." she mumbled as Natsume stared at her, then let his fire fade fully.

"Baka... Isn't it better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all?" he said, and Mikan suddenly gave him her smile.

"Quoting doesn't suit you... So don't quote again Natsume, please." Mikan asked as he shrugged, then pulled her closer for a hug as she sniffed, and hugged him tightly, her arms wrapping around his body. She felt safe, safer than anybody could make her feel.

"You know what... A guy doesn't have to be sweet to love you Pol-... Mikan." he mumbled, and Mikan gave a small gasp, staring up at him with wie, tear fille eyes. Had she misheard him?

"Wh-What did you say!?" she crie, and Natsume gave her a small smile, okay, was she dreaming because a smiling Natsume was very hard to come by!

"I said Mikan, you baka." he grinned, and Mikan started to cry happily, then she put her arms around his neck an kissed him. They both ignored the rain that hit them and the teachers that found them and carried an unconcious Persona away to the hospital wing. Natsume and Mikan were very much in a world of their very own...

But now they had to explain why they swapped partners and Hotaru would make it a front page headline... Great...

**The End**

* * *

Hey, I did it! So, how was it then? I thought it went okay... Oh, an your reviews ame me laugh. Most people actually thought she was dating Koko... One person figured it out, I was so pleased... Yay! Hope you enjoye! Thanks for reading! Oh,a nd don't worry if you thought she was dating Koko, I hoped no one would get it! 

_**Love Kelly! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
